For you Never Again
by Diamonds-r-4ever-so-am-i
Summary: New Summary! Promises are broken and new ones are formed. Alliances are destroying countries and lives. One mission will end it, and if not end it only make it worse. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

I hear the blood pounding through my ears. The sounds of battle were just not there. No matter what I do its just not there. I look around to see where my friends were. But nothing. Just red all over. The red was seeping into the ground, making it red clay. Searing pain erupted in my shoulder. I look and there's an arrow with a red feather in the shaft sticking out of my shoulder. As I looked it was like there was weapons and jutsus going every where. A flash of spiky brown caught my attention.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there. They're trying to climb over the Hokage monument. Those inside are in considerable danger if they're found out. Get a move on, "he yelled.

"Yosh Iruka-sensei. Shikamaru I want you and Sai to come with me to the Hokage Monument."

As we ran across the roof tops I realized that I was probably leading my friends to their death. I knew who was helping attacking. I haven't felt that chakra signal in over four years. Uchiha Sasuke. I motioned for the other two to go to the left and right while I went straight. There was a boom before a large scaly body shot through the building I was standing on. i did a mess back flip but soon had to dodge. Again and again it came after me. But the person who was sitting on the head of the snake made my day so much worse than what it already was. There he was the person who beat me within an inch of my life.

"SASUKE!" the battle around us stopped people stared. I could feel the angry glare from him. But I ignored him. After two years of looking for him I gave up. I didn't need his bond to make my dreams come true. My friends helped me realize that. We dashed toward each other each pulling out a kunai. It was happening the same way like it did the last time. We were at it again and again only to wind up at a draw. I felt the battle draw away from us as we drew our swords. My ANBU issued one and his from Orichimaru (sp.) Clash after clash. The attacks vibrating through my weapon and up my arm. A cruel uppercut hit me in the jaw. I heard a sickening crunch. Then the foot. I didn't even see it. It came out of nowhere it seemed. It connected solidly to my face, successfully breaking my mask in to two pieces.

Footsteps came toward us. Familiar footsteps. I looked up and there they were. Waiting for Uchiha to make another move. All of my friends. Old and new.

"Never again Sasuke. I won't let you harm this village." The anger in my voice was apparent. Slowly but surely I could feel Kyuubi trying to get out. He wanted to rip the traitors' heart out. Sadly I wanted the same thing.

Normal POV

Everyone in the vicinity stared at the two shinobi. It seemed as if one was the light while the other was the darkness. The two just stood there. Staring at each other.

"This is where we end it Sasuke," Naruto said with an empty voice which sounded so strange on him.

"Agreed. Let's begin."

The two were off in a blur. All that was seen was a blue streak and an orange streak. The sounds of metal hitting metal flew off the buildings, echoing around the village. A cruel uppercut landed on Naruto's chin causing him to soar through buildings. With a semi neat back flip he was back on his feet only to begin again. It only grew serious when the two drew their swords. The sword that Naruto had earned through hard work and many bone breaking missions. The swords name was blessed wind/soul Sasuke had the sword that was just given to him to have. Sasuke's was called Dark Night. This sword was only gained through betraying Konohgakure (sp).

The two traded blows against each other, both putting chakra into the blades to make the attacks stronger. Before any one knew what was going on. They each had their trademark attacks ready after ditching the swords when no one was getting ahead. Everyone including Naruto and Sasuke knew that this was the attack that would tell who the victor was going to be. Suddenly a blinding light filled the area as the sound of chirping birds and vicious winds collided sounding like a hurricane. The very earth they were standing on shuddered and began to crack and rise into the air. The feeling of immense chakra crawled along everyone's skin. No one knew that Naruto was in three tailed form while Sasuke was in his second stage of the curse seal.

With a deafening bang the two flew away from each other, creating craters in the earth where they landed. When the dust and light cleared everyone was beyond shocked. Both Sasuke and Naruto were standing. Every one noticed that something was terribly wrong with Sasuke eyes. They were no longer had the three commas. Now they were the Mangekyo (sp). Everyone who knew about the Uchihas knew that to get the Mangeyko you had to kill your best friend. The audience looked at Naruto only to see that he was walking towards Sasuke. And vice versa.

"It seems that we both have become strong _dobe_."

" You no longer have the right to call me that. Only my truest friends have the right to do that. You no longer have that right. But I would have to agree." Naruto replied in an icy voice.

"Do you still have those foolish dreams of becoming Hokage? Because people who are dead last don't get that right no matter what their heritage is."

" …. I used to think that I could not become Hokage because I couldn't even bring back my best friend. But now I realize you had plenty of chances to come back. We would have welcomed you back with open arms. But now if you come back you will be put to death. We don't care if you are the last surviving Uchiha. Besides the friends I know don't kill their family without have the entire story. But now it would be a waste of my breath for me to try to explain to you why Itachi did what he did. But no. When we tried to bring you back the second time you decided that you didn't want to hear what we said."

" What the hell would you know about not having your family with you? You never lived with the guilt about being the only one to survive. If you do then find me then you little piece of shit!"

"Don't you yell at me because I do know what its like. Try living your whole life when the village you grew up in hated you upon every minute of the day. Try being beaten in the alleyways for no reason then being born and being you. But you would never know that. All that you know is the life of luxury. So you lost your family. At least you had your parents. Some one to love you, to care for you. I had nothing but hate all my life!" Naruto yelled, "I wanted your life, and all the attention you got. The only way I got attention was through all of my pranks. So you have no right to tell me what it like is. Try to have food be given to you rotten. When you try to by food they turn you away thinking that you are trying to steal their food when you try to give them the money to prove them wrong. No you have no idea what hardships are like. But when you do, knowing you, you will still try having things given to you. But hey the person wouldn't even give it a second thought."

With every word that was said to his former friend his voice slowly but steadily grew into a yell. The people in the "audience" looked away guiltily. "Try to b killed every time you step out of your house. You don't know a thing Uchiha. Try being killed over something you can't control. Try being hated for you. You just don't know what its like."

"please are you trying to get to me with that sob story. At least my story is true. I mean who would want to believe what you said. Are you still trying to get me to come back to the village because its not working."

"You go to far traitor! We were there when the demon attacked. I was even one of the ones to go after Uzumaki my self, when we found out," yelled a ninja.

"What demon? Gaara. Please you're all afraid of him. This village is week. I mean look you're even trying to escape and its so obvious."

While this was going on the crowd was indeed backing away. They saw something that the Uchiha didn't. One brave chuunin raised her arm with a look of horror and pointed to Naruto. Uchiha was so oblivious he didn't even notice the chakra spike. "We are not afraid of you. We would rather live another day unlike you. We 're not so busy we can't sense the major chakra spike. I mean what kind of ninja are you? A gennin could do better than you." With that said they all left and ran seeking the shelter in the Hokage Monument.

Sasuke turned around to look to see what they were talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Everyone in the vicinity stared at the two shinobi. It seemed as if one was the light while the other was the darkness. The two just stood there. Staring at each other.

"This is where we end it Sasuke," Naruto said with an empty voice which sounded so strange on him.

"Agreed. Let's begin."

The two were off in a blur. All that was seen was a blue streak and an orange streak. The sounds of metal hitting metal flew off the buildings, echoing around the village. A cruel uppercut landed on Naruto's chin causing him to soar through buildings. With a semi neat back flip he was back on his feet only to begin again. It only grew serious when the two drew their swords. The sword that Naruto had earned through hard work and many bone breaking missions. The swords name was blessed soul*. Sasuke to had his own sword. This sword was only gained through betraying Konohgakure (sp). It's name was Dark Night*

The two traded blows against each other, both putting chakra into the blades to make the attacks stronger. Before any one knew what was going on. They each had their trademark attacks ready after ditching the swords when no one was getting ahead. Everyone including Naruto and Sasuke knew that this was the attack that would tell who the victor was going to be. Suddenly a blinding light filled the area as the sound of chirping birds and vicious winds collided sounding like a hurricane. The very earth they were standing on shuddered and began to crack and rise into the air. The feeling of immense chakra crawled along everyone's skin. No one knew that Naruto was in three tailed form while Sasuke was in his second stage of the curse seal.

With a deafening bang the two flew away from each other, creating craters in the earth where they landed. When the dust and light cleared everyone was beyond shocked. Both Sasuke and Naruto were standing. Every one noticed that something was terribly wrong with Sasuke eyes. They were no longer had the three commas. Now they were the Mangekyo (sp). Everyone who knew about the Uchihas knew that to get the Mangeyko you had to kill your best friend. The audience looked at Naruto only to see that he was walking towards Sasuke. And vice versa.

"It seems that we both have become strong _dobe_."

" You no longer have the right to call me that. Only my truest friends have the right to do that. You no longer have that right. But I would have to agree." Naruto replied in an icy voice.

"Do you still have those foolish dreams of becoming Hokage? Because people who are dead last don't get that right no matter what their heritage is."

" …. I used to think that I could not become Hokage because I couldn't even bring back my best friend. But now I realize you had plenty of chances to come back. We would have welcomed you back with open arms. But now if you come back you will be put to death. We don't care if you are the last surviving Uchiha. Besides the friends I know don't kill their family without have the entire story. But now it would be a waste of my breath for me to try to explain to you why Itachi did what he did. But no. When we tried to bring you back the second time you decided that you didn't want to hear what we said."

" What the hell would you know about not having your family with you? You never lived with the guilt about being the only one to survive. If you do then find me then you little piece of shit!"

"Don't you yell at me because I do know what its like. Try living your whole life when the village you grew up in hated you upon every minute of the day. Try being beaten in the alleyways for no reason then being born and being you. But you would never know that. All that you know is the life of luxury. So you lost your family. At least you had your parents. Some one to love you, to care for you. I had nothing but hate all my life!" Naruto yelled, "I wanted your life, and all the attention you got. The only way I got attention was through all of my pranks. So you have no right to tell me what it like is. Try to have food be given to you rotten. When you try to by food they turn you away thinking that you are trying to steal their food when you try to give them the money to prove them wrong. No you have no idea what hardships are like. But when you do, knowing you, you will still try having things given to you. But hey the person wouldn't even give it a second thought."

With every word that was said to his former friend his voice slowly but steadily grew into a yell. The people in the "audience" looked away guiltily. "Try to b killed every time you step out of your house. You don't know a thing Uchiha. Try being killed over something you can't control. Try being hated for you. You just don't know what its like."

"please are you trying to get to me with that sob story. At least my story is true. I mean who would want to believe what you said. Are you still trying to get me to come back to the village because its not working."

"You go to far traitor! We were there when the demon attacked. I was even one of the ones to go after Uzumaki my self, when we found out," yelled a ninja.

"What demon? Gaara. Please you're all afraid of him. This village is week. I mean look you're even trying to escape and its so obvious."

While this was going on the crowd was indeed backing away. They saw something that the Uchiha didn't. One brave chuunin raised her arm with a look of horror and pointed to Naruto. Uchiha was so oblivious he didn't even notice the chakra spike. "We are not afraid of you. We would rather live another day unlike you. We're not so busy we can't sense the major chakra spike. I mean what kind of ninja are you? A gennin could do better than you." With that said they all left and ran seeking the shelter in the Hokage Monument.

Sasuke turned around to look to see what they were talking about.

AN. If you could somehow translate these into Japanese I would be very grateful. Also if I spelled anything wrong could you please tell me so I can fix it? That would be appreciated. I also need a beta reader incase you want the job. Luvz and hugz and peace all around.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sasuke looked behind him he noticed something that brought back memories from their fight in the valley five years ago. The chakra was so intense that he could feel it just crawling over his skin like a bug that refused to come off. This was not how it was anymore. No longer was his former friend happy and go lucky. His eyes held a coldness he had never seen. But Naruto was not the only one to change. Sakura too had changed and it showed in their eyes.

Smirking, Sasuke got into a battle ready stance, placing his hand onto his sword that was stuck into the ground by his side. The rest of the Sound ninja were getting ready to take on the rest of the Konoha ninjas with out a second thought. The Leaf ninjas were also ready to go after the enemies with out a second glance.

"Well how about we get ready to end this. We no longer want you back, and you no longer want to come back, you had your chances to comeback and you didn't. But now you have no more chances. We stand before you only to kill you and finally end this. UNDERSTAND! This is the end Sasuke Uchiha. This is where we end that _bond_. Or what could have been a bond," Naruto yelled in a cold hard, but tired voice.

They were all tired. They had been fighting for what felt like days. They were chakra depleted and the soldier pills they were chewing one after the other was helping but only a little. But both Naruto and Sasuke had a trump card. Naruto had Kyuubi, while Sasuke had the Curse Seal he received from Orochimaru. While Sakura had none, she did the best she could to keep up with the two boys. The training with Tsunade-sama had not been without benefits. Striking her fist against the ground, she had managed to cause Sasuke to become slightly off balance. But both Sakura and Naruto knew that that was not going to be enough.

Waiting for Sakura to finish and to get out of the way before he started his own barrage against Sasuke. As he had known Sakura didn't last long but she quickly got out of the way standing on the side lines in case Naruto had needed any emergency healing.

Naruto POV

As I crouched down I had a flash back to the time when Sakura, Sai, Yamato and I had met Orochimaru on the bridge. I remember that surge of power and how I let my self get lost in it while I had the fox whisper in my ear that he would take care of it all. I let my self no longer be. I had hated that man for taking away the one I considered my night. I was so caught up that I hadn't known that I... me….the fox…..who ever had harmed the one I considered a sister. I had seen the weeks it took for her to heal. Looking at her now with red tinted eyes a silent plea was sent out to her. _This is my fight I know you want to do this too, but I don't want to hurt you again. Let me handle it. _She nodded and I waited for her to leave in order continue what I was doing at the time and not cause her harm.

Drawing his sword again he took his stance and watched his former friend in cold glittering blue eyes, waiting for Sasuke to strike back. Being in ANBU had taught him a lot of things and patience was one of those things. The brash kid that was once Uzumaki Naruto is no more. Sasuke finally took his stance and dashed forward. Metal clashed on metal. Suddenly black tattoo like flames fluttered across Sasuke's body. My eyes widened, and I knew that, this was a serious fight. This was the fight that determined it all.

A smile graced my face, not the one that I used to carry. But a cold and callused one. This was the fight that would kill either him or me. And I'll be damned if it's me. Roaring I head into the four tailed state. I feel the skin burning off, but I pay no attention to it. Teeth elongated slicing into my gums causing blood to fill my mouth. I paid that no attention too. A thundering voice filled my head, a voice that I have grown used to in my years.

::_** let me out. I wanna feel his blood rushing down my throat.::**_

_**Fine but I want to also be in control we can't have it both ways, you feel his blood if you let me have all the power.**_

_**::Fine::**_

A rush of power filled my veins. No longer was I tired, but I was energized. My body felt like acid was running through me. The searing pain would have knocked me out had I not been under this induced state. Roaring I throw my head back as I feel the changes. These of which were not human and the village knew including Sasuke. It was apparent because a flash of fear raced across his eyes, before he too changed into the level two state of the cursed seal. Bones crunched and melted together to form different bones that were a cross between human and fox; the pain was brief and short, just a whisper of what could or couldn't have been. Crouching I see things that I would normally have not noticed. I smelled things that I shouldn't. I was something I never was. But I knew one thing… I loved whatever he had made me. I felt the ease of everything. Suddenly something was hurled at me. I knew then that this is what would determine the winner and the loser. The survivor and the dead.

Normal POV

Nobody knew what to do in front of their very eyes were the two who were like brothers. The ones that would watch each other's backs without being asked. These two brothers were in a fight to the death. No one wanted to be near but no one wanted to leave; they wanted to watch the power of will and power. Uchiha was the last one of his family that they knew of. They didn't know if Itachi was dead or not. But what was standing in front of them resembled no human. But the same could also be said for Naruto. His body had formed into a fox that looked like it was standing on its two back legs. His tail bone had literally become that a tail; six waving tails that were a blood red with a blondish white tips. His hair had turned into a fiery red, which now reached the middle of his back. His eyes were now black with blue slits. What were once nails, where now like claws. One could not tell where his fingers ended and the nails began.

He crouched and the muscles in his arms and legs bunched into a ropey line, defending against an unknown attack, until a tail shot forward, and wrapped around the leg of one Sasuke Uchiha. Throwing him into one of the few buildings that were left standing in a kilometer diameter, before launching himself after/. A flurry of punches and kicks were exchanged. They no longer had weapons to throw at each other. At last Sasuke attacked with chidori thinking Naruto didn't notice the attack at that time. Naruto did, he noticed the formation of chakra before that attack was even completed. It was more of a surge in chakra then actually sensing what was going on.

Naruto POV

_**:: I want his blood! My thirst hasn't been quenched since I was sealed in here. I want his life essence!::**_

_**I'm trying damnit!**_

_**::Well try harder, you haven't once used any of my glorious power! This is why that fuckin rathole is wiping the village with you and your blood.::**_

_**I said shut up!**_

With that I felt the anger reach my heart. Everything in the past surged forward, only to viciously bring up memories that I had buried long ago. Sasuke himself was a memory Naruto wished didn't exists any more, but that was not the case. With the anger and memories came power that no one but him and the Kyuubi himself. But this was different. It burned like the anger and hurt and pain that I have felt all my life. It rips and tears without a care in the world. I didn't want to use the Fox's power to defeat Sasuke but I didn't have a chance. The fox was right, he was officially a part of me, there wasn't anything I could and would be able to do about it. And when something is a part of you, you use it to its fullest potential. Sensing an increase of chakra I look up and dodged. The trailing chakra caught me off guard causing my body to lock in place, which Sasuke took full advantage of. Turning around he launched at me again. Able to move slightly to the left so that it wouldn't get my heart, the lightning pierced, coming out the other side. Something warm and wet trailed down my back and chest before I realized it was my own blood. It was like déjà vu all over again. We had been in this exact same position albeit a bit different, but the exact same, with his hand in my chest, me gasping to breath. It was like the whole world was pausing to just watch us, and not bother about the others. No one moved, Sound shinobi or Konoha shinobi. Everyone was watching the battle that would prove the better.

"See you haven't even changed dobe. You're in the exact same position, with my hand in your chest. And believe me you will die here. You will not haunt me in my dreams anymore!" With laughter fit for a crazed man, who I realized that was what he was now, he threw me into the air, before disappearing. Slowly but surely my body was unlocking and I was able to look around me to see where he was. A sharp kick to the back of my skull sent me crashing down only to land face first in the dirt. Groaning I raised my head to see where he was going to appear next. Looking around I saw him completing a series of hand signals, before launching Raikiri.

Using a quick kawarimi to get away hiding behind one of the buildings. Quickly I sent kage bunshin out to attack Sasuke head on, since this next jutsu was going to take a second. A sudden whistling brought me to my senses and I quickly I ran out from behind the building just as it exploded showering me and Sasuke in a brilliant glow of white flashes. Ignoring the slight pain as some of the shards embedded themselves into me, I quickly pulled out Akurai and stood waiting for his next move. I may not have liked him anymore but I wouldn't strike an unready man. When Uchiha didn't make I move I rushed behind him to attempt to make his left arm unusable. When making contact I was not expecting him to be a clone. A sharp pain erupted through my stomach as I tried to locate him. Time seemed to stop for me as I looked down to the middle of my stomach to see his blade, Sabishii sticking out dripping a steady flow of blood. I could distantly hear him laughing as I dropped to my knees. A scream slowly reached my ears before I fell on my side.

Black sandals started to walk before all too soon they stopped in front of my face. The blade shifted as his pale hand took a hold of the hilt. A fresh new wave of pain erupted in my belly as he twisted the blade. Suddenly time seemed to speed back up and a wall of noise filled my head. Sasuke's laughter seemed foreboding above my head; the Kyuubi's yelling and roaring in my head adding to the noise. The sound of battle seemed to grow louder as if everyone knew what had happened and was now just fighting for survival.

"It's all over Uzumaki. Even with all the help in this village, and with that demon's help you will never be able to overcome me," Sasuke stated before delivering a cruel kick to my side breaking several ribs.

* * *

SUCCESS! After a whole year I have finally updated For You Never Again. As you may or may not have noticed I suck at fighting scenes. But all the same I hope you enjoy it. I am working on the length of this story slowly but surely, it will take a while before it reaches the chapter length of Eien Yuma. Still in desperate need of a Beta. Review to let me know how I did please.


End file.
